The Story of Damas
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: This is a story about King Damas and his life in Haven City and Spargus. From his childhood, teenage-hood, and adulthood to his untimely death. *A little bit of crossovers in it*
1. The Move

"So, you agreed to let your children to go to Haven City for their own protection?"

King Reginald of Domincan was told that his children were not safe from his kingdom and has to send them to a town call Haven City. He wasn't happy about this, but he had no choice.

"Yes. All my four children will go there tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"Daddy?"

Reginald turns around and saw his 5 year old son, Damas, up.

"Damas? What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

Damas walked over to his father. "I heard everything you and Mister Dimensan just said. Is it true? Are we moving away?"

Reginald didn't say anything for a moment, then he sighed and nods. "Only you and your siblings. But don't be scared. Alec and Donna will take care of you and Mack."

"Daddy, I don't want to go away. I wanna stay here with you and Mommy."

Reginald bends down to his son's level. "I know, but I have no choice."

Damas tilt his head down in sadness. He doesn't wanna leave Domincan.

"Do you still have your seal?"

Damas nods and pulls it out of his pocket.

"That's my good boy," Reginald said.

Damas hugs his father. "I'll miss you, Daddy…" he said.

"I'll miss you too," Reginald said.

The morning has come; Reginald has told Alec, Donna and Mack that they are moving to Haven City without him and Queen Libethen.

"What?! No fair! I don't want to move! I want to live with you guys!" Mack, Damas' 2 year old brother, yelled.

"That's what your big brother told me, last night," Reginald said.

"Papa, why must we move without you?" Donna, Damas' 13 year old sister, asked.

"Because me and your father don't want Domincan to be destroyed, so we must stay here to protect it while you and your brothers go to Haven City where it's safe," Libethen, Damas' mother, said.

"Okay, Mama. I understand," Donna said.

"Donna, I'm leaving you and Alec under the care of Damas and Mack, do you understand?" Reginald asked his daughter.

"Yes, Papa."

"Why did you make Donna in charge with me?!" Alec, Damas' 17 year old brother, angrily asked. "I'm the oldest in the House of Mar, so you should at least put me the under the care thing for Damas and Mack along with her!"

Donna slaps Alec behind the head to shut him up. Alec rubs his head. "Thank you, Donna." Reginald said.

Alec and Donna grabbed all of their stuff and took them to the carriage. Donna places Mack in the carriage seat. Damas goes up to his parents. "I'm really going to miss you guys…" Damas said.

Libethen picks her 5 year old son. "We'll miss you too. Someday, Damas, you'll make a fine king."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. And someday, your children might rule in Haven City."

'Haven City…' Damas thought. Damas was scared of going to a big city with complete strangers he doesn't know. But he has his brothers and sister. And who knows, maybe he might make some new friends instead of imagining some friends.

Damas goes inside the carriage along with Alec and Donna. They all wave goodbye to their parents as the carriage moves to Haven City.

Damas takes one last look at Domincan. For as long as he can remember, all of his family members of the House of Mar have always been brown haired, but ever since he was born, his hair was always been white. He doesn't know why, but it is. Damas sighed for a little bit. "Goodbye Domincan. I hope you don't change at all so I can go back there and see my Mommy and Daddy again."

"Dammy, you know that's not going to happen." Alec said to Damas. Dammy is his nickname Alec came up with.

Damas sighs again. He knew that Haven City would be the scariest town in his life.


	2. Welcome to Haven City

The four children have arrived in Haven City. Damas looked at the city for a few minutes. Damas was right. Haven City is going to be the scariest place ever.

He then saw a very big palace wired down to the ground. Damas couldn't believe his eyes. 'Wow! Is this where we going to live now?' He thought to himself.

The carriage stopped. Alec, Donna, Damas and Mack get out of the carriage and they looked at their new home. The palace belonged to a king who died from a war. Damas was scared that he might die in some kind of war as well when he gets older and becomes king. He didn't want to die. He wants to be alive.

"Welcome children of King Reginald!" A man in a black suit came up to Damas and his siblings. "My name is Nonto; I'm a council of Haven City and also your care taker. You are happy to stay in the palace for as long as you like."

"Thank you, Mr. Nonto." Donna said. "We will be happy to."

Damas just looked at Nonto. Nonto has short black hair and orange eyes. He seems kind of nice.

The four children are inside the palace looking around and finding their rooms. Damas found his room. It was pretty big, but a little damped. Alec helped him unpacked his stuff so it would be like his old room back at Domincan.

In Damas' room, it has navy blue wallpaper all around, his bed is red, red pillows, red blankets and red covers like his Seal of Mar, he has a book shelf of all of his books, he also has a toy box, and whenever Damas goes to bed, he always has his stuff muse, Alpo.

During dinner, Donna told Damas to go to the park tomorrow and make some friends his age, but Damas knew that he would never make friends because of how he reads and especially his hair.

For some unknown reason, Damas was born with white hair. Some of his family members of his family tree were usually brown haired. His parents have brown hair, his siblings have brown hair, but he only has white hair. People his age will think that he's just some little old man, but he's not. No wonder he didn't have any friends back in Domincan.

Damas looks at the window and watches some people walking around Haven City. 'I wonder why Daddy wanted us to go to Haven City.' Damas thought. 'I read in some books that there are these creatures called Metal Heads are wandering around town trying to find someone to kill. I hope it's not me.'

Nighttime came. Damas puts on his PJs, brushed his teeth, and went to bed. Damas gazed at his ceiling, hoping that his day is not going to be the worst day of his life. "I hope that these kids will like me." He said to himself.

Damas closed his eyes and fell asleep as his first day in Haven City will begin tomorrow morning.


	3. Buddy

Morning has come and Damas went to the park to play with some kids his age. Or just bring a book with him and sit on the bench and read while every other kid his age plays.

It's always the same thing every day when his parents try to make him be friends with somebody back at Domincan, and now in Haven City, he's doing it again. He's never going to have any friends his age.

As Damas is reading his book, a boy his age sat next to him, looking at him. "Hi there! I'm Buddy! Nice to meet you!" Damas looked at Buddy. Buddy had red orange spiked hair, kind of similar to Alec's spiked brown hair, has green-yellow eyes, and wears a yellow sweatshirt, some jeans and sneakers. Damas didn't say anything.

"You're the new kid, are you?" He asked. Damas looked at him for a moment. "People been saying that you and your family are related to Mar. You know the guy who built our town?" It was true. Damas' ancestor, Mar, built Haven City a thousand years ago. But he and his family lived in Domincan, so why does he and his siblings have to live in Haven City where there are Metal Heads here.

"Is it true that you and your family are royalty?" Buddy asked again. Damas could only nod. "Can I see your rock thing with those weird symbols?" He asked again.

'It's called the Seal of Mar; it's like an amulet, not a rock.' Damas thought to himself. He puts his book down and pulls his Seal of Mar out of his pocket. Damas never usually wears it; he always carries it around in his pocket.

Buddy looks at the Seal of Mar for a moment. "That is so cool!" He said.

'This might be my only chance to have a real friend! Go on Damas, say something!' Damas thought to himself. He looked down at Buddy's sneakers. "I like your sneakers." He said. 'Stupid!'

"Thanks. My dad made them for me. Pretty awesome, right?"

"Yes. They are pretty… awesome." Damas never did cool words. He's trying his best to be a future loyal king.

Buddy laughs for a little bit. "You're pretty cool. Wanna be friends?"

Damas looked at Buddy. 'Friends?' He thought to himself. 'Is he serious?'

"Are you a mute or something?" Buddy asked.

"N-no. I'm not. And sure, we can be friends." Damas said.

"Awesome! Hey, we go to your new house palace, kid?" Buddy asked.

"My name is Damas. And yeah, we can." Damas said.

"Alright, Damas, lead the way!"

"Okay." Damas and Buddy get off the bench, Damas grabbed his book and he takes Buddy to his new palace home.

In the palace, Alec is putting up a portrait of Reginald and Libethen on the wall. "Little bit to the left." Alec moves to the left as told by Donna. "Little more."

"My arms are cramping…" Alec said. Alec slipped and fell to the floor, but luckily he's still alive. "OW!"

Donna laughs at Alec. Just then, a guy came in. "I'm here to hang a portrait."

"Right over there, sir." Donna said as she pointed at the portrait. The man goes over to the portrait and picks it up and then hangs it.

Alec glares at Donna. "You weren't going to let me hang it, were you?"

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."

Damas comes in with Buddy beside him. "Damas? What are you doing back here? You were supposed to make new friends." Donna said.

"I did." Damas said. "Buddy, this is my older brother and sister, Alec and Donna. Alec and Donna, this is my new friend, Buddy."

"Nice to meet you, Prince Alec and Princess Donna!" Buddy said.

Donna just looked at Buddy in a very long moment.

"Donna?" Damas was confused. Why was she just staring at Buddy?

"I'll handle this." Alec slaps Donna across the face to snap her out of her trace.

"OW! ALEC! THAT REALLY HURT!" Donna shouted.

"You're welcome."

Buddy turned to Damas now. "Do your siblings act like this all the time?"

"Yes. Ever since when Alec was 10 years old and Donna was 6." Damas said.

"Wow. And I thought my family was crazy." Buddy said.

"Come on. Let's go meet my little brother, Mack." Damas takes Buddy to Mack's room.

"Wow. Buddy seems like a cool kid. And also he's pretty awesome like me." Alec said.

"That's the problem. I'm afraid that Buddy is going to be in big trouble. And Damas is going to be in it." Donna said, in a worried tone.

So, during a few months, Damas and Buddy spend their time together and sometimes caused a lot of trouble, but Damas always bails out of there. And soon enough, Damas and Buddy became best friends.


	4. Monglia

It has been three years since the children of Mar moved into Haven City and Damas becomes best friends with Buddy. Damas is starting to like Haven City. He's also doing homeschool since he can't go to a school school because he's a prince. Damas also got himself a new pet, a cat. He named him Izno. Damas hasn't change that much. Buddy and Donna didn't change either. But Alec and Mack did. Alec now has a goatee on his chin which Donna doesn't like and Mack no longer wears footy Pajamas and his hair has grown and it goes to his neck. Mack now wears a green shirt, jeans and combat boots.

Around lunch time, Izno got out of the palace and ran to the woods, so Damas went after him. At the same time, a little girl who is about 7 years old and has greenish blonde hair and wears a long sleeved hot pink dress and combat boots was lost in the woods after she got separated from her friends.

"You guys? Where are you?" The girl asked, scared. "Oh… How on Earth did I get myself into this mess?"

As the girl continued to walk, she heard a strange noise. "Hello? Who's there?" She asked. No one answered. Instead, she heard a low growl. The girl gotten really scared now. "AAAAHHH! METAL HEAD!"

What came out of the bushes was not a Metal Head. It was just a cat. The cat walked up to the girl, laid down and licks his fur.

The girl sighed. "That was scary…" But then she heard another noise coming from the bushes. The girl started to freak out. "AAAAAHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed.

What came out of the bushes was Damas; he found his cat with the girl. "Izno, there you are." He said as he walked over to his cat and picks him up. "Don't running like that ever again." Damas turns around and looks at the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The girl looks at Damas. "Y-you're the Prince!" The girl exclaimed. Damas takes a step back from her. "Um… Yes… I am…"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I startled you. I was just surprised is all." She said.

"It's okay." Damas said as he pulled the girl up to her feet. "My name is Damas by the way.

The girl looks at Damas as she lets go of her hand from his. "Monglia."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." Monglia blushes for a little bit.

"Are you lost?" Damas asked.

"Yes. I was playing with my friends when I stumbled into the woods and got lost and now I'm scared and I don't know what to do…" Monglia feels like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry, Monglia, I'll get you out of here." He told Monglia.

"Y-you will?"

"Of course. My best friend, Buddy, always takes me to the woods and we almost got killed by a Metal Head, but luckily we got out of there in time."

Monglia was surprised that Damas was almost killed by a Metal Head. "Weren't you scared?" She asked.

"Yeah. I hope we never do that again." He said. "Well come on. Let's go."

Monglia nods and follows Damas out of the woods.

Damas and Monglia are now out of the woods and are now back in Haven City. Monglia looks at Damas and blushes. "Thank you for getting me out of there." She said.

"No problem. I am doing my best to be a future king, so I gotta help people sometime." Damas said.

"Hey! Damas!" Buddy came running towards Damas and Monglia. "Glad I found you. Donna wants you back for lunch."

"Okay."

Buddy looks at Monglia. "Who's this?"

"Um… My name is Monglia. And you must be Buddy."

"Yes I am." Buddy said.

"Hey, Monglia, do you wanna go meet my brothers and sister?" Damas asked.

"Why of course." She replied. Damas, Buddy and Monglia went to the palace

At the palace, Donna is waiting for Damas to come home as Mack is eating his lunch. "Where is he?" She asked.

Alec goes up behind Donna. "He's looking for Izno." He said.

Donna looks at her older brother. "I know, but I'm getting worried." She said. Then she heard a door opened. Damas came in with Buddy and Monglia.

"I'm home." Damas said as he put Izno down in the floor.

"Oh thank God! I was worried sick!" She said as she hugged Damas. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. While I was looking for Izno, I found this girl name Monglia and I have to get here out of here." Damas explained.

Alec looks at Monglia. "This girl?"

Monglia gets scared and goes behind Damas. "Yes." Damas said.

Donna bends down to Monglia's height. "Don't be afraid. We're friendly. My name is Donna. Nice to meet you, Monglia." Donna said.

"I'm Alec, the hot and handsome one here." Alec said.

"…"

"What?"

"Hi there! I'm Mack!" Mack said.

Monglia looks at Damas' siblings and then smiles. "It's nice to meet you all." She said.

So, Damas, Buddy, Monglia, Alec, Donna and Mack all have lunch together and 3 weeks later, Damas, Buddy and Monglia all became best friends. They all play together and they hang out all the time. Monglia and Damas became very close, but there is a secret that nobody, not even Damas, knows. Monglia is in love with Damas, ever since he got her out of the woods, but she hasn't even told him yet. Due to how young they are to date and she is extremely shy.


	5. Big News

A few weeks after Damas met Monglia, he, she and Buddy are in the treasure room because Damas is touring Monglia around his home.

"So this stuff all of your ancestors' items?" Monglia asked.

"Yeah. Whenever my family finds something that is a part of the House of Mar, they always put it in the treasure room." Damas said.

"Sometimes I call it the junk room." Buddy said.

Damas and Monglia ignored Buddy's comment and looked around the treasure room. Monglia spots a staff leaning against the wall. She goes over to it. Damas and Buddy followed her. They all looked at the staff.

"Is that a Precursor staff?" Monglia asked while still looking at it.

"Yes. It belongs to my uncle, Winthin. I didn't know him very well. My Mommy said that he died after I was born." Damas said.

"How did he die?"

"She told me that he committed suicide. I was scared by the word suicide, but I've gotten over it. So his staff is the only thing left."

Monglia saw some Precursor letters on the staff and reads it. "'We and Pride.' What does that mean?"

"I don't know. But maybe when I'm older, I'll find out." Damas said with a smile.

At 6:00 p.m. Buddy and Monglia went home, so Damas is in his room reading a book when Donna came in. "Hey Damas."

"Hi Donna. What's up?"

"I have something very important to tell you" She said.

A surprise? Usually he doesn't have a surprise gift from anyone on a normal day, unless it's a surprise birthday gift. "What is it?"

"You want to see Mama and Papa, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you turn 14 years old, I'm sending you to Domincan so that you can visit them and spend time with them."

"Really?!"

Donna nods her head yes. Damas gives his big sister a big hug. "Thank you Donna! You're the best sister ever!"

"No problem."

Damas was so happy. In about 6 years, he's finally going to see his Mommy and Daddy again.


	6. Getting Ready

Monglia and Buddy came to visit Damas. He told them that he will visit his mother and father in about 6 years.

"Really?" Monglia asked.

"Yeah. I really missed my Mommy and Daddy, so Donna decided to let me see them in 6 years." Damas said.

"That is so cool, man!" Buddy said. "Can we come too?"

"I don't know. It's kind of a prince thing. I am part of the House of Mar."

"We understand, Damas." Monglia said. "Have you thought about what to give to them when you go back to Domincan?"

'Give to them?! Like a present?!' Damas thought to himself. He haven't thought about giving his parents any presents. "Um… I don't know… I could just wear my crown." Damas picks up his orange crown. It kinda looks like thorns. He puts it on, but it slides down to his eyes. "But it's a little bit big on me." He said as he puts it back on his head.

"Have you ever thought of implanting that thing on your head?" Buddy asked.

"WHAT?! NO! I'm 8 years old! I don't want my crown to be implanted to my head! It would really hurt!" Damas exclaimed, freaking out.

"You could at least try it."

"Buddy, stop it." Monglia looked at Damas. "I think you should wear a cape. That way it will go with your big crown." She got up and goes to her backpack and pulls out a red cape. "Father got this when he was travelling to the ancient kingdom. So I supposed you can have it when you go to Domincan."

"Wow. Thanks Monglia." Monglia blushed for a little bit. Damas puts on the cape and goes to a mirror. 'Wow. I kinda look like a king.' Damas thought.

"So, what are you planning to give to your parents?" Buddy asked.

Damas tries to think of something, but sadly, he's got nothing.

"How about you draw a picture of your mother?" Monglia suggested.

"A picture?"

"Yeah. I've always draw a picture for my mother. She said that I would become an artist when I grow up." Monglia said.

"That's a good idea, but I don't know if I can draw Mommy. I mean, when I draw, it kinda looks like a sea-monkey drew it." Damas confessed.

"Oh come, you don't draw like sea-monkey."

"I'm pretty sure. Just take a look." Damas grabs a notebook and begins to draw. When he finishes, he was about to give it to Monglia.

"Give me that!" Buddy takes the notebook and looks at the drawing. What Damas draw was terrible. Like some kind of ugly yakcow.

Buddy begins to laugh really hard. "You're right! It does look like a sea-monkey drew this!"

"STOP LAUGHING AT MY DRAWING!" Damas yelled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to."

"Listen, if you want to draw better, then I can teach you." Monglia tells Damas.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Damas thinks for a moment. He does what to get better. So Damas agrees. For the last 5 months, Damas has gotten better at drawing. And he has drawn the most picture of his mother. He can't wait to give it to her in 6 years.


	7. A Terrible Loss

On a very cold winter, Damas helps Mack build a snowman.

"Is it true, big brother? Are you really going to see Mommy and Daddy in 6 years?" Mack asked.

"Yup. I'm seeing them. I really miss them so much." Damas said.

"Man, Dammy, you're so lucky! I wish I would be the one to see them." Mack complained.

As Damas and Mack finished building the snowman, Buddy showed up.

"Hey Damas, is it okay if I just go with you to Domincan? I never met your parents and I was hoping that they would like me." Buddy demand.

"Sorry Buddy. It's just me, but I can get something back from Domincan, okay?"

Buddy got upset and leaves. Mack looks at Damas. "Your best friend is weird." He said.

"He's not weird; he just wanted to see what Domincan looks like is all." Damas said.

4 years later, on Thanksgiving, 12 year old Damas is reading a book called The Shining. It's a horror book written by Stephen King. His favorite part is where the main character goes to the hole in the door and says "Here's Johnny!"

As Damas keeps reading, he heard a tap on his window. Damas puts his book down and goes over to the window. He sees Buddy throwing little rocks at his window.

Damas opens his window and looks at Buddy. "What is it, Buddy?" He asked.

"When you said, I can get something back from Domincan, what kind of something are you talking about?" Buddy asked.

"I don't know. Stuff, I guess." Damas guessed.

Buddy just looked at Damas in a complete annoying look. "Seriously?" Buddy then leaves.

Damas just shook his head. Buddy really wants to go to Domincan with him.

2 years later, it was the day. 14 year old Damas is wearing his favorite red sweater, black pants, and combat boots. He was also wearing his big orange crown that keeps falling down to his eyes and the red cape that Monglia gave to him 6 years ago.

"Wow. You look great, Damas." Donna said.

"Thanks. Do you think Mama and Papa will still recognize me?" Damas asked.

"Of course they will. They will never forget their 3rd child." Donna told him.

"Yeah. By the way, Dammy, tell Mom and Dad that Alec says hi." Alec said.

"Uh… Sure." Damas goes outside from the Palace and starts to walk to the Air Train station, but only to be blocked by Buddy.

"Okay, I know you're going to Domincan right now-"

"Buddy, you can't come to Domincan with me and I don't know what to get when I come back from Domincan. Okay?!" Damas exclaimed.

"Actually, I was going to say be careful." Buddy said.

Damas got him embarrassed by that. "Oh. Um… Thanks. I'll be back very soon." Soon Damas walks pass Buddy.

"See ya pal!" Buddy waved goodbye at his best friend. Damas, while walking, also waves goodbye.

Damas arrived at the Air Train station. He got his ticket to Domincan and aboard on the Air Train. Then it leaves to Domincan.

Damas was the only person to be on the Air Train. He wondered why nobody aboard it to go to Domincan. Damas pulls out his Seal of Mar from his pocket and looks at it.

The Air Train has arrived in Domincan and Damas gets off of it. He looks around. Somehow Domincan is different. It's become a desert now instead of the forest he once seen.

'Strange. How did the simple forest turned into a desert.' Damas thought. But he pushed the subject back. He came here to see his mother and father.

Damas walks through the desert towards the castle which was his home. He wipes the sweat off from his head. It sure is hot in the desert. He could of at least from a water bottle with him.

Damas has made it to the castle. He looks at it. It looks destroyed. But he pushes the subject away. Damas opens the doors and went inside the castle.

Damas looks around the castle. It looked like crap. He began to look for his mother and father.

"Mama? Papa? It's me, Damas. Are you home?" Damas called. But there was no response.

Damas goes upstairs to go to the throne room. They're always in the throne room sometime a day.

As Damas made it to the throne room, he opens the door. When he did, he saw two skeletons lying on the floor. Damas was in shock. He recognizes the skeletons as his mother and father. Damas couldn't believe it. He just couldn't, but he is seeing it. His mother and father, King Reginald and Queen Libethen, are both dead…

Damas returned to Haven City and tells Alec, Donna and Mack about their parents. They were all shock when they heard the news. Mack started to cry for his parents. Donna holds Mack tightly as tears started to flow down her face. Alec just angrily sweared at the moment. Damas just went into his room and locked himself in there, never to come out. The four children of King Reginald and Queen Libethen are now orphans…

Monglia has come to the Palace to visit Damas. She had heard all about King Reginald and Queen Libethen's deaths and she wanted to cheer him up.

She knocks on his door gently. "Damas? Are you in here?" She asked.

"Go away." Damas sadly said.

"Damas, please come out of here. I'm worried about you. Buddy's worried about you too. I wanted to help you."

"I don't need help. My mother and father are dead and it's all my fault." Damas said.

Monglia was a little bit surprised about this. "Damas. Your parents' deaths were not your fault. There was a war going on in Domincan. And somehow that war killed your parents. You just didn't know."

"Did the war also make my birth home a complete wasteland?" Damas bitterly asked.

"I don't know. Look, I know you don't want to come out, but you can't just stay in your room forever. I need you, Damas. You're my friend. I can heal you."

Monglia waits for a response from Damas. Suddenly, Damas opens the door and looks at her. "Really? You would heal my pain away?" He asked.

"Of course. I wanted you to be happy, Damas. I want you to come out of your darkness and come back to the light." Monglia grabs Damas' hand and holds it tight. "Please, Damas. Your siblings need you. Buddy needs you. I need you."

Damas looks at Monglia. He blushes very light. She is so beautiful. Her hair, her smile, her eyes. But Damas snaps out of it. He smiles. "Okay. I'll come back to the light."

Monglia smiles really bright, but somehow she was pulled into a hug. "Thank you, Monglia." Damas whispers.

She couldn't stop herself. Monglia returned the hug and then she blushes really hard. "You're welcome."

As he continues to hug Monglia, he felt something in his chest that makes his heart beat very fast. He then realizes that Damas has fallen in love with Monglia, but, like Monglia, he is too shy to tell her how he feels.


End file.
